Bite to Bleed
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Liz Parker can’t take it anymore. She is sick of this alien crap, she thought that after graduation things would get better, but they’re just getting worse. She moves to New York for some space and there she meets an odd man in the middle of the night. L/
1. Chapter 1

"Bite to Bleed"

By Tenshi noyo ryu taiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the mystery crossover

Pairing: Liz/??

Summary- Liz Parker can't take it anymore. She is sick of this alien crap, she thought that after graduation things would get better, but they're just getting worse. She moves to New York for some space and there she meets an odd man in the middle of the night.

* * *

Chapter One:

Liz ignored the tears streaming down her face as she pushed the accelerator that much harder. She wasn't crying tears of sadness or even tears of anger. These tears were pure, unadulterated frustration.

It has been six months on the road. Six months of anger and fighting and sadness. She was done with those emotions. She thought she could fix it; fix things between them, between everyone. But Liz saw now. She understood. You can't fix what doesn't realize it's broken.

Eight months ago, she and Max had been on the rocks. He thought that all could be forgiven. And maybe it could have been. Maybe Liz could have gotten past his sleeping with Tess, getting her pregnant and then wanting to leave the Earth behind. Maybe… but then he started in on Zan. His son. All he could think about was finding him. Liz bit her tongue because she genuinely loved him. She tried to help him, to stay with them. She tried everything to keep their relationship solid, but Max wasn't. He just cared about Zan. So, when Tess came back with their son, Liz let out a tiny sigh of relief because now they didn't have Zan between them.

And she was partially right. To Max, everything was the same. Without Tess or Zan, without any visible signs of alien drama, he was the perfect, doting boyfriend that he had been before. No, sadly, it was not Max that was different. It was Liz. She had grown tired of hurting and waiting on pins and needles for Max. She had thought that once Max settled back down, everything would be fine. Just like it used to be. But it wasn't. She had become a different person and Max was the same… the exact same. Hence her problem.

But Liz grinned and bore it because she truly believed that Max would catch on. That he would grow up, mature and meet her on the same level, especially after graduation. They were on the run together. You would think that hiding out, being responsible for food, clothes, money would change Max, make him grow up a little. Unfortunately, it didn't. It was Liz that grew up even more. It was Michael. Hell, you could even say it was Isabel, Kyle and Maria. It was everyone, but Max. He was King, right? So, why were they the ones left to do the dirty work?

The group was getting antsy and everyone but Max could see that it wasn't working. But they all stuck around, tried their hardest, did what they could.

But six months in, Max had asked her to do something so unforgiveable…

He had asked her to marry him.

They were on the run, for fuck's sake! They couldn't just get married, never mind the fact that Liz hadn't spoken to, let alone kissed, Max in months. They were long over. Did he have his head stuck in the clouds?

When he had asked her, with all their friends watching, she had started crying. He must have thought they were tears of joy because he put on a big smile and moved to embrace her. His face was priceless when she lifted her arm and smacked him across the face as hard as she could. She turned around and ran to one of the two cars they had. She turned on ignition and was out of there before Max could even blink. She didn't look in the rearview mirror once, already knowing what would be in there. A heartbroken **boy **standing in the middle of the road looking after her.

Liz drove and drove and drove some more, until all she could think about anymore was food and sleep. She pulled into a dingy, disgusting motel and checked in, barely coherent. She threw herself onto the gross bed and fell asleep instantly.

It was the sound of a car being towed that woke her up. She blearily rubbed her eyes and looked out the window as she sat up in bed. She jerked up and ran out the door as she saw it was her car being lifted and towed.

"No! Wait! What are you doing?!" Liz yelled as she came to a stop in front of a tall man wearing a red baseball cap.

"Towing a car," The man said obviously.

"I can see that! Why are you towing my car!?" She screamed at him.

The man raised an unimpressed brow before looking pointedly at something behind her.

Liz turned to look and her anger deflated as she read the No Parking sign that warned that all violators would be towed.

She sighed before turning back to the man, "What do I have to do to get the car back?" She asked.

"Go to the police, file a report, bring the copy to the impound lot, pay it, get your car back," He explained blandly.

"How much?" Liz asked worriedly. She had very little money with her. She hadn't had time to pack or anything when she left.

"One thousand, five hundred," He answered as the truck stopped beeping, signaling that he was finished and that the car was securely attached to the tow truck.

"What!? How am I supposed-" Liz cut off, "You don't care, do you?"

The man looked at her for a second before answering, "Nope," with a slight pop at the end as he climbed into his truck and left her standing there alone in the lot.

Liz rubbed her hand through her hair and sat down on the curb, "Now, what am I going to do?" She asked herself. She sighed as she thought for a few minutes, but the sound of her loudly grumbling stomach captured her attention. She stood up and went into her room to grab the key before leaving. She was about to cross the parking lot when a loud rumble came her way. Liz stopped in time as a large silver mustang shot out in front of her and parked a few spaces down. She watched as a beautiful blonde woman and a large, muscled man stepped out, laughing the entire way.

Liz shook her head and thought nothing particular of it as she made her way down the busy street to a diner she saw from the motel. She moaned out loud as she saw three delicious pies sitting on the counter as she came in. She moved up to the counter and sat down. A young blonde woman came over with a menu.

"Thanks," Liz smiled.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I've been there before. Anything you want, on the house," The waitress smiled kindly as she turned and walked away.

Liz's brow furrowed. Been there before…? She looked down at her disgusting, dirty, days old clothing and at her mussed rat's nest hair. She couldn't recall the last time she'd had a shower… Liz was surprised she was allowed through the door looking like a homeless person.

Liz sighed. Though technically she was homeless, having been on the run for months, living out of cars, empty parks and the occasional motel when they could afford it. Except now she didn't even have her car.

She sighed as the waitress came back, "I'll have a hot chocolate, a club sandwich and a piece of your key-lime pie, please."

The waitress nodded encouragingly as she collected the menu and went to get the drink.

After Liz ate the large sandwich, (she suspected that the waitress had asked the cook to make it larger than it was supposed to be) drank down the scalding chocolate and greedily dug into the pie, Liz picked up the jacket that she had dropped on the stool beside her.

The waitress showed up with a white bag and handed it to Liz.

"For the road," She smiled knowingly, ignoring Liz's protests. She collected the dishes and went to the back of the diner.

Liz smiled at the blonde's back before setting down all the money she had left, which covered the food, the extra pie and a generous tip. She quickly exited the diner before the woman could give her back her money and practically ran back to the motel, energy re-charged.

She instantly slipped into her room and headed for the shower. As she stripped off her clothes, she chucked them into the shower to. Might as well wash them…

Two hours later, Liz came out washed, refreshed and more than ready to leave again.

She still had the problem of money and a car, though...

Liz had slowed down and was thinking, not paying a lick of attention to what she was doing when she ran into something, hard.

"Sorry!" a deep voice growled down at her.

Liz looked up dizzily. It was the guy from before, with the car that had almost run her over.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was-" The man suddenly whipped his head to the side as if he had heard someone say his name, thus completely ignoring Liz's apology. Liz followed his look and saw the blonde woman that was with him before. The man suddenly grinned before looking down at Liz again.

"Sorry, bye!" He waved as he ran, faster than Liz had thought possible toward the woman who had sexily grabbed his hand and had dragged him into a room.

Liz shook her head. What were two people who could obviously afford a mustang doing in a dingy motel like this? Unless they had stolen the car… In which case, Liz smiled, it was perfectly okay to steal from them, since it wasn't really there's to begin with… Liz moved closer to the car, already decided. Besides, if the looks the couple were giving each other were any indication, the two of them would not be coming up for air for several more hours. Plenty of time to get far enough away with the mustang.

Liz looked around conspicuously before jerking her hand oddly and then, hearing the clicking sound the car made as it unlocked, opened the door and slid in. She took a quick second to admire the sleekness before using her powers again to turn the car on and then she was on the road once more.

As she drove, Liz thought about the money she didn't have and she longed for the stash of bills she had hidden among her things. If she hadn't been so hasty, she could have gotten clothes and money, maybe even some food.

It was only at the next gas station did she realize that she still had her emergency cell phone.

"Where are you?" Came the gruff voice of Michael as Liz finally gathered the courage to call him. She knew that Max was most likely watching Maria and Kyle's phones, but not Michael's. Plus, Michael was a lot more clever than Max ever gave him credit for; if anyone could get her supplies, he could.

"Penn State," Liz answered as she looked for the nearest sign.

"Fuck, Liz, that far?" Michael actually sounded impressed…

Liz smiled, "Yeah, and I need a favor. Pack my stuff and ship it to me out here, please. I have a roll of money hidden in my black pair of socks, use some of it to get overnight shipping and keep a couple grand for yourself too. Let me give you the address of an empty lot out here…"

Liz ignored Michael's whistle as he saw how much money Liz really did have in that sock as he wrote down the address she gave him.

"Call me when you get somewhere more permanent," Michael ordered.

She smiled fondly, "I will. What will you do now?"

"Probably take off with Maria. Isabel said she might want to tag along and I doubt Kyle wants to stay with Max so…"

Liz nodded. She had figured that once she left, the entire gang would probably split up, "Take care, Michael. Watch out for everyone for me."

He nodded seriously, despite the fact that Liz couldn't see him, "Back at ya, Parker."

Liz felt a tear slide down her cheek as she hung up. It was the end of an era. They had been through a lot together, it was sad to see the group go.

She quickly moved her arm up to wipe away the tear with her sleeve before starting up the engine and parking on a street not too far away. She was far enough that she wouldn't look suspicious, but close enough that she could see when her package arrived.

That night, she fell into a fitful sleep in the back of the mustang. All through the night, she felt as if someone was watching her, but every time she opened her eyes to look, she saw nothing but darkness out there. It wasn't until after four that Liz was finally able to fall into a deep sleep.

Late into the next morning, she heard a car honk right next to her own, jolting her awake. She looked up through rivets of rain to see an angry man in a blue car honking his horn loudly at a small child in a yellow rain coat that was standing in the middle of the road. Liz frowned and was about to get out of the car and help when a woman, the boy's mother, she assumed, ran out the front door of a nearby house and gathered the child in her arms while giving a dirty look to the man in the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it, lady!" The man yelled as he gunned the engine and raced down the street creating huge splashes of puddles.

Liz laughed as she patted down her bed-head hair. She reached over into the front seat to grab a granola bar that she had ended up pocketing from the convenience store where she had stopped to make her phone call to Michael. She didn't like that she had to steal, but she had to eat at some point and she had already finished off that delicious piece of pie yesterday while she was still on the road.

She looked up as she took that first bite and saw the UPS truck at the abandoned lot. She stuffed the bar into her pocket and took off her jacket and pulled it over her head to stop the rain as she ran out of the car and toward the driver.

It took a little white lie and a fake ID to convince the man that she lived in the house next door and that she owned the empty lot too before she was able to get her package. She turned around to head back to her car only to find it gone.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said in disbelief as she ran to where she had parked the car the day before, "Someone stole my stolen car?"

_**Bite To Bleed / Bite to Bleed / Bite to Bleed**_

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" A husky voice asked his companion as the two of them strolled down a dark road.

"For the last time, yes. This is where she said that chick that stole our car would be. I can't believe that bitch stole our car!" the woman's fist tightened in anger.

The large man rolled his eyes, "You've got to admit, babe. She's got to be good to steal from us."

The woman said nothing as her scowl deepened.

A few minutes passed with silence before the woman spoke again, "Where the fuck is she?!"

"Chill out, you two," A high pitched voice sounded from behind a tree to their right. The couple turned their head sharply as another female, a brunette, came out from where she was hiding, "Your thief and your car and both right there," She gestured with her head to the mustang that was right across from where the three of them were standing.

"Finally!" The blonde said as she stalked over to the car. She was about to open the door when she realized that the girl was sleeping in the back seat. Her lips twitched in frustration, "Why is she sleeping in our car?"

The man was much kinder about it than his girlfriend, "Is she homeless?" He asked in concern to the brunette.

"I'm… unsure," The woman replied causing her to get looks, "What? I don't know everything, ya know. All I know is that she needs that car for tonight. You can get it back tomorrow while she gets her package."

"Package?" The man asked as the blonde woman scowled at having to wait before getting her car.

"She doesn't have any money," The brunette explained, "She'll be getting money in the mail."

The large man nodded, "I'm cool with waiting. It's not like I'm short on time," The man shared a grin with the brunette, before turning back to his girlfriend, "Babe?"

She looked up, still unhappy before looking down at the woman tossing and turning in the car. For a quick second, he eyes softened as she gazed over brown hair, a soft mouth and pink cheeks. Pain slid over her eyes as she remembered something from long ago, "Yeah, we'll wait."

The woman slipped her hand into his as they moved down the street. Noticing that the brunette wasn't with them, they turned their heads to look back. She was still staring at the girl.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked, showing real concern.

"I don't know," The woman admitted, "I just feel like… like we won't be seeing the last of Liz Parker. I feel like she's important. Very important."

The man shifted uncomfortably, "Do you want to stick around?" He asked, ignoring the glare that caused him from the blonde on his arm.

The perky brunette smiled, ignoring the other woman's glare, "Oh, can we? Thanks! You're the best big brother ever!" She replied, smiling knowingly, as if she already knew he was going to offer.

The blonde sighed as two sets of pleading eyes hit her simultaneously, "Alright, we can stay. Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do. Like have sex."

The man was already half way to the brunette when he heard the blonde, "Wait! That was an option?"

The blonde smiled mischievously, "Not anymore," She walked to the thick tree which the brunette had already climbed and followed suit until all three of them were there, looking down at the car.

Seconds later, Liz stuck her head out the window and looked around in confusion and suspicion before moving back inside to go back to sleep.

The man let out an unneeded breath, "You don't think she saw us, do you?"

"No, we're very well hidden," The brunette replied, but even still, he brown crinkled in slight worry.

"How long are we watching her?" The blonde asked.

"11.58 am," The brunette replied.

"That long?" The man asked, "What about…"

The woman shook her short, brown hair, "It's going to rain, so we're going to need umbrellas later."

Her two companions nodded because that made perfect sense to them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bite to Bleed"

By Tenshi noyo ryu taiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Twilight

GPR&W Law is a firm of my creation, as is its business structure. DO NOT COPY!!

GPR&W Law © 2008 Sarah Friedman

Pairing: Liz/Edward

Summary- Liz Parker can't take it anymore. She is sick of this alien crap, she thought that after graduation things would get better, but they're just getting worse. She moves to New York for some space and there she meets an odd man in the middle of the night.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Liz couldn't help the pout that made its way onto her face all day. Her car was stolen! And she couldn't even do anything about it, because then she'd have to explain that she had stolen it first. Well, maybe not first because she was ninety percent sure that couple in Virginia had stolen that car first, but still. That car must have been very unlucky or something to have three separate people steal it in the span of about two and a half days.

She sighed as she started driving away from the impound lot. Michael had taught her while on the road that the easiest, cheapest and most inconspicuous way to pick up a car was at an impound lot. She hated to admit it, but maybe this beat up, old car wasn't so bad.

A loud clank was heard as her car jumped slightly. Liz sighed, why did she even bother?

At least now she had money, clothes and food, so she could hit the road once more. She drove up north 81 and didn't stop until she hit upstate New York. Granted, upstate New York apparently counted as anything above New York City, but still…

Just saying New York made her feel free. New York was a new state, a new beginning, a fresh start.

Liz laid back on the hood of her car, spread out, basking in the warm sun. She casually sipped at her iced coffee, but all she wanted to do today was bask in her new life. She had seen a commercial while standing outside of the Starbucks where she got her coffee and had impulsively decided to call for an interview. Liz was scheduled to interview at GPR&W© the next morning for a secretarial position for one of the heads of the firm. She had heard about GPR&W© Law back in Roswell when her guidance counselor had suggested that Liz apply for an internship there, but her parents had said that they didn't have enough money to send her to New York City just for a couple of months, let alone afford an apartment. Plus, Jeff Parker's only daughter alone in a large city like New York? Enough said.

Still, Elizabeth remembered the infrastructure of the firm. There were four heads, but no one ever really heard from them. The heads would only communicate to their assistants who would give orders to their interns who ran around getting the message to whomever it needed to get to. Then there were four sets of three senior lawyers who sent up their reports to said assistants who then placed it on the desks of either "G", "P", "R" or "W" depending on which branch of law they worked on. Two of the three sets had an assistant and the third received an intern to help. Who received the intern switched every month so that the intern received as much experience as possible. Below them, were the intermediate lawyers who reported to the senior lawyers and they had almost the exact same structure as the senior lawyers, only they had three assistants and no interns, as did the beginning lawyers. There were only eight intern positions available at one of the best law firms at the world with people applying from everywhere.

Now, Liz was applying to one of the most sought after jobs in the entire firm. To be the personal assistant to one of the heads of the firm was an honor. Everyone knew that head assistants got nearly as many benefits as senior lawyers because the assistants handled even more confidentiality agreements than the senior lawyers did. Anything that had to go to a Head, had to go through their assistant first.

Liz turned to her side as she curled up on the hot hood of her car. She could feel a little worm of worry and nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if she'd get the job, but she was feeling too free to worry too much about "what ifs" and "maybes". She'd do what she could; she'd throw herself out there. Liz felt like an entirely different person.

She let out a laugh as she turned back around to lay on her back for a few more seconds before getting up and sliding down off the car. She spotted a trash can a few feet away. Liz took aim and threw her cup like a basketball and smiled victoriously as it went in.

She lifted her hand to draw her sunglasses down as she slid into her car and turned around. She had a few hours drive ahead of her, if she was going to make it to New York City in enough time to buy a business suit. She needed to look good for her interview, after all…

Liz laughed as she walked down a busy Manhattan street. She was looking in designer shops for a business suit to wear. If she got her assistant job, then she would need to wear expensive, designer clothes all the time. She walked into Chanel and started flipping through a rack of dress shirts when a woman that worked at the store came towards her.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" The blonde asked politely.

"Oh!" Liz gasped slightly startled, "Thanks. I'm looking for a business outfit for my job interview later this morning."

The woman nodded, "I see," Before turning around and heading toward another rack of clothing, "I suggest these then."

Liz smiled and said thanks before choosing three outfits to try on.

The first one was a black skirt and matching black blazer that was cut to accentuate her small waist. She wore a silk blue camisole underneath it. She turned around in front of the mirror and smiled, liking the outfit before she took it off to try the second one.

This time, it was a dark grey pencil skirt with a deep red silk blouse. Liz did a little twirl, liking the way the skirt made her legs look, but still unsure. Liz finally tried on the last outfit of a light grey pair of wide legged slacks and a white cotton shirt that was cut low enough for the intricate lace pattern of her silk light blue camisole to show.

Liz put back on her old clothes and sat on the bench in the changing room staring at all three outfits. She was having a Maria moment where she just couldn't seem to choose and for a second, Liz's heart gave a twinge. She really missed having Maria and Isabel there to help her…

Liz sighed before smiling as she made her decision. She chose the light grey slacks outfit and then, if she got the job, she'd come back and buy the other two outfits.

Happy to have finally made a decision, Liz came walking out of the dressing room to hear the blonde saleswoman from before talking to another woman who worked there.

"Did you see what she was wearing? And her hair?" The blonde whispered.

"The woman in the changing room? The brunette?" The red head asked loudly.

"Shh!" The blonde hushed as she scanned the are to see if Liz had come out. Luckily, Liz was still halfway inside the dressing room are and so couldn't be seen, "Yes, her. We have to keep an eye on her and the clothes she tried on. She did **not** look like she could pay for those clothes. I think she might ry something, so watch out, okay?"

"Oohhh. Okay, I understand," The red head nodded as the blonde smiled, "She's poor."

The blonde continued smiling for a second before blinking as her smile turned into a frown, "That's not what I'm saying. Well, sort of. Look, this is Chanel. Our clothes cost thousands of dollars. I'm sure she's not _poor_, but I'm just saying that I don't know that she can afford our clothing and that we have to make sure she's not just playing some sort of prank or causing trouble. Remember last month, that woman who tried to shoplift that handbag? I just want to be cautious."

"Riiight. Cautious," The red head said, making it obvious that she didn't believe the blonde.

The woman sighed before giving up and turning to walk into a different section of the store, passing by Liz without seeing her.

Liz did not know how she was supposed to feel about this. They were completely insulting her! On the one hand, she did have to admit that she didn't exactly look like the socialite princesses that usually shopped at Chanel, but that didn't mean they had to automatically think she was some sort of thief or vagabond looking to ruin them and their precious store. She looked down. Did she want to stir up some sort of fuss for talking about her like that? Or did she simply want to buy her clothes and not think about it again? Or did she want to show those bitches up?

Liz smirked. Yeah, she wanted to show them up.

She walked confidently out of the dressing rooms and right up to the cashier.

"Hello. I need you to hold these for me for an hour or two. I'm having trouble deciding, so I'm going to ask the opinions of some friends really quick. Is that alright?" Liz asked sweetly toward the red head, aware of the blonde woman hiding out behind a rack, keeping an eye on Liz.

"We can only hold an item for twenty four hours," The red head replied.

"Like I said, I only need one," Liz's smile turned from an icy smirk to a scowl.

The red head visibly looked behind Liz so Liz looked up and to the corner and smiled when she was in the reflective camera disk that the blonde manager behind her had nodded yes.

"Alright. What is the name I should save it under?" The woman asked.

"Elizabeth Parker."

The woman nodded and Liz walked out of the store with the biggest smirk ever.

Liz walked into the nearest bank and asked to make an account where she then deposited the twenty thousand dollars she had left. She left the bank with a tiny hop to her step and a wide grin on her face.

Once again, she entered Chanel to find that both women were still there and had frozen when she walked back in. She walked back up to the blonde who had switched positions with the redhead and was now acting as cashier.

"Hello, I'm here for the three outfits I had saved from before. I talked with my friends and we couldn't decide on which one to buy so I decided to buy all of them!" Liz smiled enjoying the way the blonde's face ashened.

"Lindsey? Get Miss Parker her clothes, please," The blonde told to the redhead.

"Buy you told me to put them back on the racks because there was no way that she could pay for them," Lindsey replied dumbly.

Liz raised an eyebrow as the blonde started sputtering, "No, that was the other woman's clothes, not Miss. Parker's," The blonde said as she left the counter and walked toward Lindsey.

"What other woman, Katie? She was the only one who- Ow!" Lindsey cried out as Katie grabbed her elbow and yanked her behind a rack and out of Liz's view.

Liz took the time to turn her head and snicker under her breath. _This was too much fun!_

Seconds later, Katie came out behind the rack holding Liz's three outfits, "These were it, correct, Ma'am?" She asked politely.

Liz looked down before raising an eyebrow, "These are the correct outfits, however they are in the wrong size. I am a zero."

"My mistake!" Katie said as she rushed back to the rack that Lindsey had yet to come out from behind, "These were the ones, correct?"

Liz nodded and paid using her new debit card. That would show them not to think she had the money…

Katie, despite everything, still thought that Liz's debit card would be rejected, but when it went through with ease, Katie started to shift uncomfortably. Despite the way Elizabeth Parker had dressed, she obviously had 6,700 lying around in her bank account to use on whim, especially if she had only come for one outfit and left with three.

Katie handed over the bags and smiled as Liz walked out the door before slumping over the counter._ God, what a day._

Liz couldn't stop laughing, all the way to her car. She had earned herself more than one curious look, but she had ignored it in favor of picturing Katie's ashen face. Liz leaned against her car and took deep breaths to calm down before looking down at her watch. Her eyes widened as she realized she only had forty five minutes left.

She put two of the outfits in her car before taking the outfit with the grey slacks and going into a nearby fast food restaurant. She changed quickly in the bathroom before running out and dabbing on some perfumed lotion on her wrists and neck before running across the street to the firm's building.

Liz gave her name at the lobby's front desk and was directed up several floors to a waiting room. She left to go to the bathroom quickly so that she could put her hair up in a fast high pony tail which made her seem simple but sophisticated.

She walked back into the waiting room and just as she was about to sit, a beautiful, statuesque woman came out and told her that the Heads would see her now.

Liz's eyes widened in shock even as she followed the woman. The Heads? She thought she'd be meeting with one, not all four...

She walked into a large conference room and watched out of the corner of her eye as the woman left. Her side of the large table was brightly lit and she sat down in front of several sheets of paper which Liz realized was her resume.

On the other side of the table were four people, but it was so darkly lit that Liz couldn't make out any details.

"We apologize for the Skull and Bones routine…" A deep voice told her as he paused for his fellow heads to stop snickering at an inside joke. Liz wondered whether these people actually were in the Skull and Bones… "But we like to remain private and out of the public's eyes. Should you be hired as W's secretary-" He was cut off by a cough, "I mean assistant," The same cough turned into a please 'hnnn' "Then of course, this will no longer be needed and we will divulge the secrets, or in this case, identities, needed for you to do your job appropriately."

Liz nodded her understanding of the unique situation. The woman from before entered with another woman following closely behind, both holding a tray filled with a tall pitcher of ice water and several glasses. One was set on Liz's side and one on the other side. The women poured glasses for both Liz and the Heads before leaving.

"Now then, let's begin," Said another man's voice from the left side of the table.

_**Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed**_

"I can't, Alice," Jasper spoke into his cell phone as he sat down behind a large wooden desk at a fancy sky rise office, "I already took the other day off to go with you to help Emmett and Rosalie when their car got stolen… Well, what do you expect, Alice? You were the one who told me to stay at the hotel while you watched the woman, of course we didn't get any alone time," Jasper clicked onto his computer and started typing away at a file that he had to work on, "I'm sorry, Alice… I know you were interested in this girl, but she'd gone… If you were so curious, why did you take back the car… Emmett telling you so is not a valid excuse… Alright, I'll go tell them I'm leaving early, I'm not usually here during the day, anyway, it's only because it's cloudy… Okay, I'll see you soon… Love you… Bye."

Jasper sighed as he logged out of his computer and picked up his briefcase. He said goodbye to his secretary and headed toward the elevator.

_It's a really good thing the bosses don't care when you work as long as you finish all your work by the deadline…_

He smiled as he thought about his impatient wife. The family had decided to wait even longer this time. They had gone to high school in Forks, Washington before the five of them, Jasper, Alive, Emmett, Rose and Edward, had decided to go to Dartmouth for college while Esme and Carlisle stayed in Washington. After receiving their undergraduate degrees, they all split up. Rosalie and Emmett went to grad school at Harvard, Edward at Yale and Alice and Jasper went to Columbia. Alice and Jasper really loved the atmosphere of New York and decided to stay, dragging the entire family with them. Luckily, New York was the city that never sleeps and since the Cullens never slept either, it seemed like a perfect match for the time being. Of course, they all knew that soon they'd have to start all over again. Already, Jasper was getting comments about his young looks…

Jasper gave a slight, unneeded gasp as a small force ran into his side just as he was about to reach the elevator.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" a small woman exclaimed.

"It's okay," He chuckled as he sensed her emotions were all over the place. She was worried, apologetic, nervous, and if her breathing was any indication, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I just had a really nerve wracking interview," She said, "Hence why I wasn't paying attention."

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside.

"I wasn't aware there were any openings, "Jasper's brow furrowed, "Except… oh! You were applying for the assistant position."

"Yeah, I was really worried."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," He said as they both stepped off the elevator and walked through the doors to the outdoors.

"Thanks, "She smiled.

"I'm Jasper Cullen," He introduced, his hand extended.

She shook his hand firmly, "Liz Parker. Thanks, Mr. Cullen, good bye!" she said as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bite to Bleed"

By Tenshi noyo ryu taiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, Twilight or Justice

I own Peyton/Lorelai. I made them up and since I love the names Peyton and Lorelai, voila, I had character names.

Pairing: Liz/Edward, Peyton/Tom

Summary- Liz Parker can't take it anymore. She is sick of this alien crap, she thought that after graduation things would get better, but they're just getting worse. She moves to New York for some space and there she meets an odd man in the middle of the night.

Sorry I haven't updated in eternity, especially after I promised, but silly me, I thought that my fall break would be an actual break. It was not. And then I had tests and a few papers and I had to go pick my classes… Well, better late than never, right?

Okay, I don't know if any of you have ever seen the show Justice, but it is made of awesomeness. I watched the first season before it was cancelled and I just rediscovered it's awesomeness, so I put it in. 'Cause as the author, I can do that.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Liz sighed as she checked her cell phone for the third time in twenty minutes. And once more she read the same thing.

_No new messages_.

She let out a loud grown before flopping down on the back seat of her car. She wished that she'd receive a message from the firm, either yes or no, but the wait was killing her!

Liz sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds before she turned her wrist and brought it to her face and read her cell phone again.

_No new messages_.

She allowed all the strength to leave her arm as she felt it fall limply to her side. She felt the rough scrape of her car's floor mats on her knuckles but was too annoyed to move.

They said they'd let her know in two days. Two days! Now, she was sentenced to mope around her car waiting for her damn phone to rin-

_Ring_

Liz stared at her cell phone as if it were some sort of foreign creature. Had she just imagined it-

_Ring_

No, she supposed not. She tentatively pressed answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Miss Parker? Hello, this is Serenity, Mr. Preston's secretary from the GPR&W Law Firm?" The woman asked as she paused waiting for a sign of recognition.

"Oh, yes, hello," Liz replied before mentally bashing herself over the head. 'Oh, yes, hello?' What, was 'I'm a complete moron' already taken?

"I'm calling on behalf of Miss Winchester about the secretarial position you interviewed for?" The woman paused again to wait for confirmation.

"Yes?" Liz asked, holding her breath.

"Congratulations Miss Parker, you got the job. Please be here promptly on Monday morning at 7.30 am for an orientation before starting your secretarial duties at 8. Please wear the appropriate attire required for your position within the company. We'll see you Monday," The woman said politely before hanging up the phone.

Liz let out a breath before it got caught in her throat. She felt… nothing. Was she in shock?

After a few seconds, Liz's body forced herself to breathe before she collapsed back onto the seat.

She got the job.

A large grin worked its way onto her face.

She got one of the most prestigious positions a person can get at GPR&W Law! Liz could literally do anything after one year there. She was vaguely reminded of the movie 'The Devil Wears Prada' where one year as the editor's secretary meant you could go anywhere afterward. This position was exactly the same… except, you know. Real.

Liz quickly climbed into the front seat and drove to a little town she had scouted on her way back from the interview. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up, but if she had gotten the position, she wanted to have someplace to live close to work and now, Liz was glad she had done the scouting.

She couldn't live in the city because it was too expensive. Once she got her pay check, then maybe she'd go looking for a studio or an apartment, but until then, it was an old motel room forty-five minutes outside the city.

* * *

_**Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed**_

* * *

"It's a week until Christmas!" Peyton sighed as she gripped her hip so hard, she felt the bite of her own nails. She didn't want to show Tom exactly how annoyed she really was.

"I know! I'll be with you on Christmas, I promise! But Ron has the TNT&G annual Christmas party on Christmas Eve this year so I had to take the case to get out of it," Tom tried to explain as he walked out the courthouse doors.

"You'd rather defend a client than bring me to meet your partners," Peyton summarized as she slapped away a hand that was attempting to powder her face.

"Don't say it like that," He replied as he stopped in front of his silver Porsche and leaned on it.

"Why? It's the truth," She scowled as she threw herself in a chair, ignoring the winces and gasps of the people around her as the dress she wore crinkled.

"I'm saving you. Those people, the mingling, _Ron_," Tom stressed teasingly.

"I want to meet your friends," Peyton sighed.

"Well, I don't know if I'd call Ron a _friend_…" He trailed off smiling.

She just scowled, "I'm being serious. I feel like you're ashamed of me. Do you not think I'm smart enough? That I can't keep up with you? I went to Law School too!"

The people around her started whispering in shock, but Peyton just rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think she was dumb?

"I know, beautiful. I'm not ashamed of you. I'll introduce you to them. I will," Tom enforced as he felt her skepticism, "Just when there aren't fifty other people around that all want to small talk us to death."

"… You promise?" She asked wearily.

"You know I do," He smiled gently, missing how a passing woman gasped at the striking picture he made.

"And you'll spend Christmas with me?" Peyton made sure.

"I will. Maybe I'll even get to meet that mysterious Aunt you keep talking about," Tom laughed.

Peyton stilled as her smile froze on her face, "Yeah, maybe."

Tom laughed, "Alright, I've gotta go. I still haven't told the others about the case."

"Bye," She replied softly as she hung up. She sat in her chair for a minute, warring with herself about the truth before a sharp command snapped her out of it.

"What are you doing? Stand up! We have a shoot to do!" Eileen snapped as she dragged Peyton to the floor and started snapping pictures of the young model in her vintage styled couture dress.

* * *

_**Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed**_

* * *

Liz walked nervously to her desk. She had just taken the tutorial and she had never felt so nervous in her life. She sat down in the chair and was shocked by how comfortable it really was. GPR&W really took care of their employees…

Suddenly a beep sounded from the phone in front of her. Liz froze as she stared at it as though it was Death, there to collect her and lead her to the afterlife. After the second beep, she gathered the courage and took that first call…

"GPR&W Law Firm, this is Elizabeth speaking. How may I help you?"

* * *

_**Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed**_

* * *

_"Hey, Tom, it's me. So I decided that waiting around the house for you on __**Christmas Eve**__ is boring. I called your work and they said you're still trying the case, so I've decided to come watch you in action. I'm twenty minutes out. Love you!"_

* * *

_**Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed**_

* * *

"Where did you go when you left the scene of the crime?" Tom asked as he tried to buy time. The DA had called in a last minute witness and a trial that should have taken an hour ended up taking a good four. A lawyer needed time with a witness and their information in order to come up with a good defense or strategy. He had spent the last four hours asking repetitive questions in an attempt to buy time so that Luthor, his partner at the firm, would be able to dig something up on this guy, but so far, Mr. Allan was a ghost. No arrests, no convictions, no record. Not even a freaking speeding ticket! It was like this guy was a ghost.

Now, instead of spending time with his gorgeous girlfriend, he was tied up here, trying to stop an innocent college kid going to prison for a murder he didn't commit.

"You already asked that. I went home, remember?" The witness answered, slightly condescendingly.

Tom sighed. Luthor was listening in on a device that their friend Linda was wearing, which was more than slightly sketchy, legally speaking, trying to get information that could help Tom overturn this witness and the entire case with it.

"Mr. Nicholson, it's getting to last call here. Wrap it up," The judge said, annoyed with the long wait. It was Christmas, for God's sake. He had better things to do than sit in a cold, stuffy, NYC courtroom.

"Just a few more questions, Your Honor." Tom winced as he turned around to Linda as they murmured back and forth. He glanced up as he turned to continue his examination of the witness when Tom noticed a woman sitting in the back that had not been there before. Tom's lips twitched into a smile as Peyton winked at him.

"Mr. Allan, have you ever been arrested?" Tom asked as he felt an inner rush to get things done and done quickly. Not everyone had a sexy, smart, model girlfriend waiting for them.

"No," Mr. Allan replied.

Tom turned as Linda walked back behind the desk and whispered something to him. Tom turned his head in shock.

"Is he sure about this?" He asked as Linda nodded her head. Tom's eyes moved back to where Peyton was sitting before moving to her side to where a pair of men were sitting, talking to themselves quietly.

Tom turned back to the court before taking a breath and asking one more question, "Mr. Allan, tell me something. What's you NATIS number?"

The DA moved at once, "Objection! Move for the court to be cleared!" She yelled.

"So ordered! Mr. Nicholson, not one more word! Clear the court room!" The judge shouted.

Peyton's face split into a huge grin as a large bailiff ushered her and the rest of the spectators out of the courtroom. She looked over the few others leaving and smirked as he eyes locked on the two men that had previously been sitting a few feet away from her on the bench.

She laughed as she sat down in a waiting chair. That Tom, what a ridiculous guy; he was exposing a government secret just to win a case!

A NATIS number is a number given by the government to a federal snitch. The two men sitting with her before were probably the U.S. District Attorney and the Head of the FBI.

Peyton stood up as the bailiff came out and declared that the court was back in session.

Tom's eyes held a hard, knowing glint, "I'd like to remind the witness that he is still under oath. Mr. Allan… are you now or have you ever been-"

"Don't finish that question!" The DA shouted as she stood up, "Your Honor, the State…" The woman physically winced, "the State moves to dismiss the charges against Mr. Gerard."

The judge sighed, "The charges are dismissed, the jury is excused," He was just happy the pissing contest between the two lawyers was done and he could get home to his wife.

Tom smiled as he went through the motions of shaking the kid's hand as he congratulated him on not going to prison. He glanced around the room, confused and disappointed when he couldn't find Peyton.

He quickly left the courthouse, knowing that the DA was going to be pissed and headed for the party. Hopefully, Peyton would be there. She had never seen him try a case before and he was curious as to what she thought.

* * *

_**Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed**_

* * *

"Miss Parker!" An older woman of about 40 appeared in front of Liz's desk, "I'd like to speak with you. In my office," She said, gently but still firm.

Liz's eyes widened. This was the ghost Firm Head that Liz was meant to represent at all times. Liz's eyes scanned the woman as she turned on her heel and quickly, almost too quickly, walked back into the office. Liz followed.

This woman was tall. She was currently wearing four inch brown heels which overall made her almost six feet tall. Liz's brow furrowed as she wondered why someone would want to seem that tall when she's already about 5'7, but she shrugged. To each his, or in this case her, own.

Liz walked into a large oriental styled office and sat down in one of the plush chairs that her boss indicated for her to take.

"As we informed you at your interview, now that you work for us, you will be told everything necessary," The woman spoke as she pushed forward a piece of paper, "But first you must sign this confidentiality agreement."

Liz nodded, "Of course," she took the pen and scanned through the paper before signing the bottom.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, let me introduce myself. I am Mrs. Lorelai Winchester or "W". I have a niece who I absolutely adore and I was briefly married when I was young."

Liz nodded as she absorbed the information given to her, "What happened?" She asked quietly, worried about stepping on toes.

"With my marriage?" Lorelai asked, "What all great marriages have to do eventually. It came to a tragic end before it's time. He was killed about ten years ago today. Car accident," Lorelai snorted a little, "Fitting, I suppose. If he couldn't die with a good woman, he would most certainly have wanted to die with his car. That or fighting."

Liz stared intently at her boss. She had brown hair tied up in a no-nonsense bun. Her face was very beautiful, the slight laugh lines only adding to her appeal. She wore a rather beautiful business suit that Liz felt comfortable saying was probably more expensive than her car.

Liz inwardly rolled her eyes. Okay, five of her cars. She pouted at the piece of crap she was forced to drive.

"And you, Liz Parker? What's so important about you that the FBI is wrapping their knuckles against our door over and over again?"

Liz started. She had no idea… it had been so long… The FBI was still looking for her? She knew they'd always be looking for Max, Michael and Isabel, but for her? As far as they know, she was just the alien's girlfriend…

"I… my boyfriend…" She stuttered.

Mrs. Winchester smiled, "Yes, Max Evans."

Liz's tight, nervous face slackened in shock.

"We are GPR&W, Miss Parker. We make it company policy to know everything."

"Right. Well, Max was in… a lot of trouble. And at the time, I thought I knew everything… I ran away with him. But, there were… secrets. Things I didn't know, whispered around him and his sister and I just… couldn't take it anymore. I left everything for him; my life, school, my future and he just completely… blew me off. So, I left," Liz lied through her teeth. Hopefully, the Firm would pass this on to the FBI.

Mrs. Winchester took a moment to think about the story before nodding in understanding, "That must've been difficult for you. Tell me, where do you live now? Do you still live with your friends? The ones that left with you?"

Liz wasn't surprised that "W" also knew about Maria and Kyle, "No, I'm alone. I don't have a lot of money, so I'm living in a motel outside the city," Liz blushed at the admission.

"Nonsense," Lorelai stated before picking up the phone and dialing a speed dial digit, "Jeorge? Yes, do we have anyone in the suite? The one we host- Yes, that one! Oh? Alright, thank you," She hung up the phone before pulling out a pad of paper and writing something down and handing it to Liz, "This is the address for one of the hotels we rent apartments from for parties or events. Tell them your name at the front desk and they'll give you your room key. You're welcome to stay there as long as necessary."

"No. I can't," Liz protested.

"Yes, you can and you will," Lorelai stated firmly. Noticing that Liz was about to argue some more, she offered this, "How about I take out some money from you paycheck then, as rent or something."

Liz paused in consideration, "The apartment isn't too fancy, is it?"

Mrs. Winchester shook her head, "No, it's rather moderate. Entirely too small for my tastes, but then again, I didn't pick it out, so…"

"We have a deal, then," Liz smiled as Mrs. Winchester got up and Liz followed. They walked out to the office door together.

"Oh, no. Never say that to a lawyer. It causes all sorts of problems," Lorelai whispered with a wink as she waved a tiny good bye and closed the door on Liz's excited face.

"Well… this just won't do…" Lorelai murmured.

* * *

_**Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed/Bite to Bleed**_

* * *

Liz smiled happily as she walked out the office doors after her first day of work. Today had been nerve-wracking for her, but it had ended really well. She liked her boss and she got a new place.

Liz allowed her mind to travel as she trusted her feet to lead her where ever they wanted to go. She hadn't noticed how dark it was already until she reached the edge of brightly lit Central Park. Liz bit her lip in indecision. Should she go in? She always wanted to go see the area? Or should she go home and pack up her stuff so that she could move into her new place tomorrow?

She let out a laugh as she walked in. Who needs responsibility when she felt as elated as she did?

She wandered around a trail, smiling at the cute animals. She didn't notice that after a while, the animals started disappearing until she was already in a secluded area of the park.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said as she saw a man standing in the clearing by a small little stream.

"Its fine," the mystery man said as he turned around. Liz's breath stuttered as her heart started beating a little bit faster. This man was gorgeous. He had a small smile on his pale face and his hands were shoved in his jeans pockets, "I was just leaving."

"You can stay!" Liz rushed, blushing at how desperate she sounded, "I mean, I walked in on you. I should be the one to go," And she turned around to do just that.

"Wait!" The man called out, "We can both stay. It's not like only one person can be in this clearing at the same time," He grinned.

Liz bit her lip before agreeing and walked closer to him and the stream he was standing by, "I'm Liz Parker," She introduced, holding out her hand.

That man grinned widely before taking it, "Edward. Edward Cullen. Pleased to make your acquaintance," He murmured before he lifted her hand for a small whisper of lips against it, smiling even wider at Liz's enormous blush.


End file.
